The Precious Gem
by ikilledkid
Summary: srry i was bored but hey i might continue! alright so this poor girl gets transported into sonics world where she might get help I based the stuff off sonic x kay?


The New Kid (Sorta)

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this is random might continue<strong>

**Disclaimer: Runs away**

* * *

><p>I never wanted a furry tail. I did't want fur <em>in general. <em>But, no one cares. I can deal with that, I always have been disregarded, uncared for unloved. Maybe this is a new start. Before I get carried away let me explain what happened.

.

.

.

I was walking to school. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt again, evan though it was eighty degrees. I had to hide all of the bruises that proved that I was _fucking worthless_. If I showed them off I would get in trouble. I don't like trouble, it means that some one was going to get hurt. I don't like pain. When I got to school i heard the usual gossip, "What a freak!" "She always wears those hideous clothes." "Nobody cares about her, she should die." I often consider that last one. But, dieing hurts. When I reached the blessed solitude of my class, I went straight to the back of the class. My solitude was interupted when a bunch of girls walked in. They walked over and started whispering evil things in my ears. they were interupted when Mr. Dude walked in. "Girls don't you have to get to class?" he said, making them scatter. I liked Mr. Dude, the art teacher. He didn't ask questions like the rest of them. He didn't analyze me or critique me. He never asked why I was dark. My musings were interupted by the bell. Class began

When the day ended, I felt a little better. I had almost finished my painting _The Pain That Hides. _That was before I reached the allway. Three girls dragged me into the darkness where my torture began. They hit me and kicked me for an hour before leaving me to rot in a trashcan, in there I found a mut. I gave it some of my unfinished protien bar and a little water, but I felt bad that i couldn't help it more. I finally dragged myself home, where my torture started all over. "Oh the worthless piece of shit came home. You look like crap," my mom, finally noticing my presence ten minutes after I got home, said rising. Ever since daddy left, mom started hitting me. I was scared, so I turned and raced out of the house, with nothing, not even shoes. I reached the open field my dad and i found a long time ago, a half hour after I left home, and then collapsed into tears. The filthy mongrel I helped cuddled up close to me, feeling my pain, as though it were it's own.

For the first time ever, I prayed. To who I didn't know, but I prayed that some one would save me from my personal hell, to help me escape. "Wish granted, my little gem." It didn't reach my ears, those words. I just kept crying, unaware of the seven lights surrounding me, and the little dog growling at them.

**Sonic's World**

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic called.  
>"Ugh, what do you want, I busy," Knuckles said, annoyed.<br>"Yeah, yeah protecting the Master Emrald, I found a chaos emrald, while you were busy!"  
>"Kay let me see it."<br>"See! Yo-" sonic was cut off by the Chaos Emrald shooting out of his hand. "Whats happining! ! ! NO, THE MASTER EMRALD!" Shadow cried as the Master Emrald rose. Six more Chaos emralds surrounded the master emrald. Amy, Rogue, Silver, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, and Creams Mom, all ran up too. "It almost looks like . . . Chaos contol ! ?" Shadow said. "The Master Emrald is causing it!" Silver yelled. They all stared as a bright white light that enveloped them. When it faded, the master emrald spoke. "I have sent a gem to you. While this gem may be scuffed and not very pretty, her true worth will be revealed, in time. If any harm falls to my precious gem, you will be punished. Yet, until a person worthy of caring for her comes, she will remain with me. Knuckles, devoted protecter, you will help me train her." All of them sat in stunned silence. Cream's mom spoke up and said, "The Master Emrald sounds like a mother protecting her child."  
>"I'm I the only one who sees that girl over there?" asked Knuckles.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is called boredom . . . if you want me to continue, i will need at least ten good reviews. in other words, NO FLIPPIN FLAMES THEY HURT oh and if i continue the first reviewer gets to name the character<strong>


End file.
